Et si
by Anana16
Summary: Avec des si on pourrait changer le monde, c'est pourquoi il ne faut pas penser ainsi car les si n'apportent que du regrets et des maux de tête retournant incessamment les multiples situations possibles et leurs conséquences. Mais et si il avait pu la sauver...


_**Et si...**_

**Avec des si on pourrait changer le monde, c'est pourquoi il ne faut pas penser ainsi car les si n'apportent que du regrets et des maux de tête retournant incessamment les multiples situations possibles et leurs conséquences. Mais et si il avait pu la sauver...**

Le thousand Sunny avancer calmement pour une fois sur la mer bleu du nouveau monde, on peut entendre Luffy, Ussop et Chopper rire de toutes dents, Nami et robin bronzer en train de lire, Franky boire du cola a la barre du bateau, Brook jouer du violon, Sanjy accourant auprès de ses lady en leur apportant un coktail et puis il avait Zoro. Mais étrangement il n'était pas descendu du nid de pid et n'était pas venue prendre le petit déjeuner et aussi le repas du midi. Les autres trouvaient sa bizarre mais Zoro leur avait dit qu'il n'avait pas faim et était fatigué, alors ils n'avaient pas poser plus de questions.

En réalité, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour Zoro, c'était la date de mort de Kuina, sa très cher amie d'enfance qui était comme sa sœur.

POV ZORO:

Cela fait déjà tellement de temps, j'aimerai tellement la revoir, si seulement je pouvais au moins une fois... je me demande si elle me voit, ce qu'elle fait. Tellement de chose se sont passé entre temps et je n'ai pas réussi a vaincre Mihawk la 1ere fois. J'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois et je suis a moitié mort a Thriller bark, j'y ai abandonné mon rêver et ma promesse pour protéger Luffy. Mais maintenant je vais m'assurer que sa ne se reproduises plus jamais.

Si seulement elle pouvait encore être la, et si j'avais pu l'empêcher de tombé dans les escalier, elle aurait pu vivre et profiter, si seulement...

POV Luffy:

Quelque chose cloche avec Zoro, je le connais pas cœur, il est est dérangé par quelque chose, il ma réconforté beaucoup de fois avec la mort d'Ace maintenant c'est mon tour.

Toc, Toc... « zoro j'entre » Zoro se retourna pas si surpris que Luffy viennent le voir, il n'est pas bête, il savait qu'il ne pouvait tromper son capitaine.

« Luffy, que veut tu ?

-ce qui ne vas pas zoro ?Tu peut me parler.

-Dit Luffy, ne t'ai tu jamais demander si il n'était pas mort ce qu'il se serait passer ?

-Ou veux tu en venir ? Bien sur que si, je me suis posé cette question...

-Et qu'a tu répondu ?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas... Luffy regarda longuement son second avant d'aller s'asseoir en tailleur a ses cotés sentant le besoin de parler.

Tu sais, on ne peut pas répondre a ce genre de question,Parce que si il n'était pas mort, on se serait revu a sabaondy quelque jours après et j'ai peur que nous n'aurions pas était assez fort pour le nouveau monde. Alors nous y aurons sûrement laissé la vie, au fond chaque chose a sa raison d'être, il n'y a pas de reponse, le passé est le passé et c'est le passé qui fait ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui, changer le passé altère le futur, certes certaine choses n'aurait jamais du se produire mais alors nos amitié n'aurait pas eu lieu. Si l'île de Robin n'avait pas été détruite on ne l'aurais peut être jamais rencontré, mais alors je serais mort a alabasta, après tout elle m'a sauvé de ma 1ère rencontres avec Crocodile.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ton et si mais chaque événement est important peut importe qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.

-Je vois, merci Luffy...

-Shishishi ! allez zoro maintenant viens manger j'ai trop la dalle !

-Luffy ! Tu as mangé i heure !

-Ce qui veut dire que j'ai 6 heure a attendre avant le prochain repas donc pour patienter je propose de manger !

-Luffy, tu est impossible...

Je regarda Luffy partir avec enthousiaste vers la réserve, c'était un baka mais pouvait malgré tout être la réponse a ma question, après tout et si je l'avais sauver ? Eh bien je serais peut être rester avec elle, je n'aurai pas eu cette rage qui m'aida a me surpasser et si elle était encore en vie, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Luffy et l'équipage et c'est pourquoi sans douleur on ne peux connaître le bonheur et que chaque chose a sa raison.

Je me leva et couru après Luffy, après tout... j'avais tellement faim et un peu de sake ne ferait pas de mal !"

**Voila! Alors qu'en pensez vous? Dite moi ce qui est a amélioré :) et vous pouvez touours me demander d'écrise un OS sur une histoire que vous avez envie, n'hésitez pas ^^ By bande de Cookie!**


End file.
